Zootopia: A Tale Of A Fox And A Bunny
by Frisk And Azzie .HzMna
Summary: I do apologize for this story being down for a while but I've managed to put it back up although it took a while.
1. Arranging The Night

**I saw Zootropolis (yes i'm British) back when it was released and it was by far, the best movie i had ever seen. If you haven't watched it yet, get the dvd and watch it, it's awesome. Anyway, i have been wanting to write something about it for a long time. And also if you haven't seen the movie yet, DO NOT read this as it will take place shortly after the movie.**

 **I really like the chemistry between Judy and Nick. It shows even the most Unlikely pairs can become best friends, And maybe more...**

 **Okay, enough about me. Enjoy ;)**

 **Thanks to Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for inspiring me to do this.**

 **Chapter 1: Arranging The Night.**

There was a light breeze in the police cruiser, as Judy Hopps rolled down the window, while her partner Nick Wilde was sticking his head out the window, heavily panting.

"So". Judy spoke up. "Foxes like that too huh."

"Most of them do, yeah". Replied the fox, reaching for his pawpsicle.

"You know, I've always dreamt of being a city cop even back when i was nine, but i never thought I would be work partners with a fox". Said the rabbit.

"Did you ever have a dream where you were a better driver, huh". Said Nick.

"I'm a good driver". Judy smirked as she slammed on the brakes. Nick's pawpsicle once again sticking to his eyelids.

"A cute one, too". He replied after removing the pawpsicle form his face.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Nick smirked, knowing she had heard what he said.

Judy smiled back. As they pulled up to the ZPD. The rabbit grabbed the keys and slid down the side of the cruiser. "Do you think we should get a smaller car." She told Nick.

"I kind of like being at the top of the world, it's nice." responded the fox. As they walked into the ZPD, the sun had almost set. Judy tossed the keys over to Nick, as he approached Clawhauser's desk, the cheetah started to open a box of doughnuts. Nick then interrupted him by throwing the keys onto his counter.

Judy cleared her throat and spoke up "One return for a police cruiser".

Nick faintly heard the sound of Gazelle music coming from Chief Bogo's ofiice, It got so irritating, he had to say something. "Tell the Chief to turn that music down, i can here it from down here".

"We can all here it". The cheetah replied. "But we let him have his moment. Also he gets frustrated when we mention it, so we let him have what he wants".

Nick and Judy turned round and said goodbye, before leaving the ZPD.

"its getting dark, you should probably come back with me". Judy said.

"I'm fine Carrots". Naturally using his pet name for her. "I can handle myself".

"Uh huh". She replied.

Judy looked into his emerald eyes. They were more entrancing the more she looked at them. While Nick's denial to stay at Judy's, was getting harder and harder the more he gazed at her amethyst eyes. Judy suddenly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tighter and tighter.

Nick then proceeded to put his arms around the rabbit. "Well if you insist on me stoppping over at your place, then i guess thats what were doing. Let's go".

The fox started walking first and Judy soon followed, eventually gaining enough confidence to kiss his neck. He was skeptical at first but the he let Judy take the lead.

"So where is your place" Nick asked.

"not too far from here, just a few more blocks. Plus you'll know were there when you hear my neighbours, there music is an acquired taste. Don't worry, you learn to love them".

Nick snickered and then said "Isn't there a Gazelle concert on tonight"

"Oh yeah there is. Do you think Clawhauser will be going".

"Come to think of it, Chief Bogo will probably be going with him". Nick replied. "I think i hear your neighbours now". Nick then hurried to the door, waiting for Judy catch up.

The sound of the two were painful enough to make him cover his ears.

"SHUT UP Pronk yelled".

"NO YOU SHUT UP" The other one, Bucky, hollered back.

Judy finally caught up. "Like them yet". She snickered.

"Not one bit, how do you put up with them". Nick struggled to ask.

"Honestly I don't know". Said the rabbit. Judy opened the door into the lobby and urged the fox to follow her up the staircase.

Nick scanned the area to see if there was anyone he knew. When he finished, he followed Judy up the stairs.

He was worn out by the time he saw Judy thumping her foot on the ground. "I thought you said you knew everybody". Judy Said in a sarcastic way.

"I do know everyone, I was just looking for people who I hadn't screwed over. You should know that by now Carrots".

Judy smirked as she kissed him one more time.


	2. Spending The Night

**First of all, thank you so much for the posotive feedback! There's been so much fanfiction since Zootropolis was released, I'm suprised so many people read this. Second, thanks to everyone who wanted more form this story. It really helps me write, and I hope you enjoy whats to come.**

 **Lastly I'm thinking of bumping up the rating, Based on if I decide to add some more crimes or not. Anyway here it is.**

 **Chapter 2: Spending The Night.**

Judy was looking for her keys, while Bucky and Pronk resumed yelling at each other.

Nick just had to say something."Uhh". He groaned. "How are you so forgiving of those two. If it were me, I'd bang on the wall and yell at them to shut up".

"I don't know" The rabbit said. "They usually calm down when they hear me walk in".

The two smiled at each other, and Judy proceeded to then open the door. "Ahh. Home sweet home.

As the fox walked in, he looked around. He then followed Judy into the kitchen. He scanned the kitchen and then said. "Not a bad place for a cute little bunny".

"You know not to call me cute, Nick". She replied.

"Okay okay... You want me to cook up something instead, Carrots?". The fox asked. "Actually, I forgot to say earlier. Do you like Carrots, or Judy".

"I've grown to like Carrots". Judy responded. "Also, don't worry, I'll cook. Plus you can have my bed tonight, I'll use the airbed".

"No, it's fine. You have the bed". Nick commended.

"Nick, the airbed is only big enough for a rabbit". She giggled. "Do you want first shower?".

"Nah, you go first Carrots. I'll get comfortable".

She smiled at Nick, as she skipped of into the bathroom. The fox pressed his hands on the rabbits bed, then proceeded to clamber onto it. It took a while for him to get comfy, but he eventually found a nice position.

Judy had just turned on the shower while Nick was humming a tune. Soon After, his focus drifted from humming a tune to focusing on the water hitting on her fur and the shower floor. It was a nice sound to focus on. Reminded him of when he was a kit, playing in the rain.

He was then interrupted by the sound of Bucky shouting at his roommate, and the constant yelling after that.

Judy stopped the flow of water, grabbed a towel and skipped over to her clothes by her bed. The rabbit grasped hold of them, and bounced back to the kitchen to change.

Soon after. Nick, realized he forgot his clothes. "CARROTS!". He shouted.

"Yeah!". Judy replied. She had just finished changing, and then ran over to the worried fox.

"I forgot my clothes. Have you got your phone on you". Nick said

"Yeah". She responded. the rabbit reached into her pocket, and pulled out a phone with a symbol of a carrot with a bite taken out of it. Judy tossed the phone over to Nick, and the fox typed in Finnick's number.

"Come on Finnick Pick up". He said. The phone answered a few seconds later.

"You better not be a cop, or i'll bite your face off!" Finnick yelled through the phone.

"Finnick it's me, Nick".

"Let me guess, you want something".

"Maybe". Nick snickered. "Listen, can you deliver some clothes for me".

"Uhh, fine. But you owe me big time for this". The fennec said.

"Fine. I'm at Judy's place". Nick said with a regretful voice.

"Oh, so you're staying over are you" Finnick laughed.

"Yes I am, okay, can we get this over with". Nick replied.

"Hehehe". Finnick responded. "Yeah no problem, i'll bring 'em down". The fennec walked away laughing before putting down the phone.

Judy giggled a little, before she wrapped her arms around the fox.

"Whoa easy there, Carrots". Nick said.

After Judy let go of him, she smiled.

Nick was gazing into her amethyst eyes, finding it harder to look away from them each second he looked at them. Nick then kissed her between the ears.

Judy was hit with emotion, as that kiss made her so happy. She buried her face in Nick's chest, before letting out tears of happiness.

"Okay Carrots you can stop now". Nick commended.

"I can't, I'm just so happy right now". the tearful rabbit replied. After some more tears... And more, she stopped the flow of them soon enough to focus on Nick's smile.

"Never let them see that they get to you" Nick said. "I'll cook, don't worry. It's my treat". the fox walked over to the kitchen.

Judy was almost hypnotized as sge watched his fluffy tail sway from side to side as he walked. But what broke her trance, was when Nick turned his head to see what she was doing.

Judy looked away instinctively, trying to lose his attention. Nick smirked as he resumed walking. Arriving at the kitchen, the fox opened the fridge to see what was inside. He picked some vegetable salad and rice, procceded to mix them up, and put them in a frying pan.

Before Nick had a chance to set the temperature on the stove, Judy placed her hand on his arm, saying. "Thank you".

"For what". The fox responded.

"For coming onto the police force. I don't know how i would have managed without you". She kissed his neck, only to find Nick blushing like crazy. Judy smiled as she said. "You know, you still haven't had a shower yet. You should go have one".

"No problem". Nick replied "I'll help you when I'm finished". He walked over the the shower, figuring out how to use it. As the fox found out how to turn it on, Judy heard a knock on the door. As she opened the door, the rabbit looked down, to see Finnick holding up a set of pyjamas and a spare uniform.

Judy accepted the clothing, as the fennec told Judy "You better tell Nick he owes me big time for this". Finnick hollered.

"Thank you". Judy said, as the fennec walked away muttering to himself. The rabbit skipped over to the kitchen, and started cooking.

Nick was tinkering with the temperature on the shower, while humming a tune. Bucky and Pronk weren't there to bother him this time, he was in his own little world. Soon after, he heard Judy shouting 'dinner's ready', from the kitchen. Nick quickly turned the shower off, grasped a towel, wrapped it around his waist and dashed over to the rabbit.

Judy was amazed by Nick's body, she was suprised he covered it up. The rabbit tried not to focus on it, but she couldn't resist.

"Has Finnick dropped off my clothes yet". The red fox asked.

"Yeah, he has. I've left them on the bed for you". Judy responded.

"Thanks Carrots". Nick said, as he dashed over to his clothes. He set aside his uniform, and took his pyjamas to the bathroom to change into them. The fox dried himself off and put on his shorts, but decided not to wear his shirt, for he felt it would impress the bunny.

Judy finished cooking and placed both plates on the table, each with a glass of water by it's side.

Nick walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen, trying to look casual.

Judy was so entranced by his movement, she couldn't look away.

Nick sat down, while Judy just broke free from the trance and gulped heavily, hoping he didn't notice.

They both started on their meals, as Nick said. "Carrots, this meal is, amazing. How did you learn to cook so well".

"Oh, it's one of my parents recepies, I had when i was a kit". Judy replied. "I figured I'd make it as a treat.

The dinner was even better, with each others company. Nick wiped his plate clean, while Judy took her time to finish hers. When Judy had finished eating, Nick offered to take the plates back to the sink and wash them. Judy insisted that she do it herself, but by the time she spoke, Nick was already washing up.

"There you go". Nick said, as he placed their plates on the drying rack. "That'll save you some time, right".

"Thank you". The smirking rabbit replied.

"No problem". The fox acknowledged. Nick looked at the alarm clock, he was shocked to see it was 22:49. They had spent two and a half hours in each others company, it had all went so fast.

Nick, while still shocked at the time, said. "It's really late, I'm gonna get into bed if thats alright".

"Me too". The rabbit responded.

Nick hopped onto the bed, and got comfortable once again. While Judy proceeded to pull out a mini compressor from under her bed to inflate the air bed. She switched it on on placed her foot on the pedal. The rabbit was getting impatient and started thumping her other foot on the floor, eventually stopping after it was placed the machine back under her bed and jumped onto the temporary air bed.

She deflated it a bit to get more comfortable. Judy turned towards Nick and smiled at him.

Nick smirked back, as they both shut their eyes simultaneously.

Nick opened one eye, looked at Judy and said. "Hey Judy".

"What is it Nick is something wrong?". Judy replied in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This just isn't going to work".

"Huh?! What, what isn't?".

"I can't have you getting sick over there. C'mon get in here". Nick Slyly said, lifting one hand to raise the sheets.

Judy tried to keep in her smile as she clambered onto the bed with him. As she got comfortable with Nick, she whispered to herself. "Clever fox".

Nick smiled in accomplishment. He got the bunny, thats all that mattered.


	3. On The Case

**Hey everyone. This is the third chapter to my story, so thank you to everyone who has read the previous two. Soon enough I will let Nick meet Judy's family, but not in the way other people write. Anyways, thanks once again to everyone who writes reviews and the other fanfiction writers like Pokémon Ranger Trainer, Who actually inspired me to write this story. Anyway, Ive been dragging it along, long enough. Here it is.**

 **Chapter 3: On The Case.**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Nick opened his eyes to find not only an empty bed, But the smell of fresh food cooking on the stove.

Judy skipped over to the tired fox and started nudging him to wake him up.

Nick groaned as he gathered enough energy to lift himself out of the rabbit's bed and plonk his hand on the snooze button of the alarm clock. "What time is it". He asked Judy.

"Late enough". She replied. "Come on, I've made some breakfast especially for you, ya' sly fox".

"Thanks Carrots, that's so nice of you, especially for a dumb bunny".

Judy giggled a little, before Nick leant down to Judy's eye level and met her gaze, eventually going in for the kiss, but Judy was way ahead of him. Nick was shocked at the sudden change of emotion in her heart, that he himself could not resist engaging in it. Eventually they broke away from each others snouts and with the smirks on their faces, you could tell they both enjoyed that moment. All eight seconds of it.

The fox yawned as he dragged himself over to the table and sat down.

Judy had a slight skip in her step, as she served the two plates two herself and Nick. "How much sleep did you get?". Judy questioned the fox.

"around four, maybe five hours". Nick replied, starting to eat his honey glazed pancakes that Judy made for him.

"Wow, you must be tired". The rabbit commended.

"I know right". Nick followed up. "Judy?".

"Yeah". She responded in a worried tone of voice.

"Are you still okay with me calling you Carrots,". He asked.

Judy giggled at the question, as she replied. "I much prefer Carrots now. Plus, we've been going with it so long, it would seem rude to go back now".

"Thanks, Carrots". Nick said.

"No problem, Nick". Judy placed her paw on the fox, as their snouts met once again.

Nick noticed the time and broke away from Judy's mouth, but still had his paw on her neck and said. "We better hurry up or we're gonna be late".

Judy looked at the clock and jolted over to her uniform, before saying. "I'll get changed in the kitchen, you get changed in the bathroom".

"Aww really, why?". The sly fox replied.

Judy looked surprised at the response that Nick gave her, however, she let it slide.

Nick gulped, as he thought he had gone too far with the request. He carried on walking to the bathroom, with his uniform in hand.

Judy knew trust meant a lot to him, so she interrupted the fox at the door and finally said. "I'm fine with it".

"What really? Because I can still change in the bathroom if you want me to".

"I know how much trust means to you Nick".

"Thanks, Carrots". Nick smiled at the kindness of her partner and walked back into the kitchen. "we're looking away right?". Nick cautiously asked.

"If you want, ya' sly fox". Judy responded.

"Thank you, Judy".

They both turned away from each other and started to change into their uniforms.

As soon as they both had changed, Judy said. "C'mon, we're gonna be late, hurry up". She took Nick's paw and ran out of her apartment, Nick trailing behind her. She let go of his hand and ran downstairs.

"Carrots wait up!". Nick shouted, as he got his grip and followed her into the lobby.

"Tuckered out already". Judy giggled, as she ran off once again.

"Aww, you gotta be kidding me". Heavily panting, he trailed after the quick rabbit. Soon enough, he spotted those amethyst eyes of hers. He caught up and said exaustingly. "I'm actually going to die if I run any further".

"Well you made it pretty far, look where we are".

Nick finally got a chance to look around and noticed he was at the ZPD. "Oh, right, huh". The fox questioned himself.

They both smiled at each other, as they opened the door, paw in paw.

Judy heard a familiar voice coming from clawhauser's desk, as she skipped over to investigate, she was interrupted by. "Hopps! Wilde!". Chief Bogo approached them, looking concerned.

"Chief, what's wrong". Judy asked with caution.

"This case has gone on for far too long, we need someone to find this missing hyena NOW!". Bogo passed and Nick the case file. Nick accepted the suprisingly light case file, while Bogo said. "You found 15 missing mammals and stopped a criminal mastermind from destroying the city. You can find this hyna, I do not belive in impossible.

"Thank you chief". Judy replied. She then ran over to Clawhauser's desk and excitingly said. "Clawhauser! I got a case".

"Nice, a case of what?". The cheetah replied.

"No, a case, case".

"Oh, he he, good for you".

Judy beckoned Nick to follow her to Clawhauser's desk.

Nick followed the rabbit up to the desk, as Judy clambered onto the top of it. "Ughhh.. really". Nick sighed in frustration, as he struggled to climb up on Clawhauser's workspace.

Judy waited until the fox was with her, before opening the file, only to find one page... again.

"Wow". Clawhauser said. His jaw dropping, "Judy you must have the worst luck I've ever seen".

"Thanks for that". The rabbit replied. "Okay, let's see. Leads... None, witnesses... None, Okay I've seen worse. Evidence... None? Great, fantastic.

Nick observed at the last known sighting, to find the hyena and Finnick's van in the same picture. "Carrots look". Nick tapped his claw on the portrait of the van.

"Good spotting there partner". Judy said. "I guess we better pay Finnick a visit then".

"Yeah, I guess we have". Nick smirked at Judy once again, the rabbit returning the smirk to the fox. They both were entranced immediately, by each others eyes.

What broke the trance, was when Clawhauser said. "Aww, you guys are so cute together, you should be a couple".

"Way ahead of ya' there". Nick slyly said.

Judy replied with. "Yeah, i guess we've been dating for around a week without us even knowing it".

"Carrots, we better hurry up if we want to find that hyena".

"yeah, let's go. Oh er' Clawhauser?".

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have our keys, by any chance".

"Uh huh". The cheetah replied, as he tossed the keys over to Judy.

"Thanks buddy". The fox said, as Judy and himself walked out of the building paw in paw, one more time.


	4. The plan

**First of all, I know that a lot of my audience in in america, so I'm trying to use american terms such as: Gas station and Parking lot.** **Next, I'm digging deeper into Nick's past and what 'groups' he was in. I figured this would let Judy know more about Nick and make a bigger connection between the two.** **I know this isn't a very long chapter, it's because I've written this in one night of like 4 hours instead of multiple nights of 1-2 hours.**

 **Anyway, I've been 'talking' for far too long so here it is.**

 **Chapter 4: The Plan.**

Nick and Judy walked out of the ZPD and into the parking lot.

The pair approached the two gigantic police cruisers as Nick said. "You want the red, or the blue pal".

"Har har". Judy smirked, as she remembered the first time they met. "Umm... Red i suppose". To answer Nick's question.

She Clambered onto the cruiser, while the fox was struggling to climb on his side.

"So remember what we're doing?". Nick asked, after he sat down on his seat.

"Pay Finnick a visit, find the hyena and get whoever is responsable for it behind bars".

Judy inserted the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the ZPD. "So, where is Finnick now?". The rabbit commended.

"I'll call him". Nick replied, as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. He dialed in The fennec's number and pressed call. "It's ringing".

"Nick!". Finnick yelled down the phone. "How's it going man".

"Well, but not well". The startled fox responded. "A hyena has gone missing and the last known sighting had your van in it, but in the picture, he was about to turn into an alley with a van which had a logo of a Bull on it". The fox worryingly said.

"Do you think it could be-". Finnick said with concern.

"I know... The Mad Cows". Nick gulped at what he said as Judy looked worried as she pulled over. Could have he been involved with this group before? Her curiosity grew too much and she had to ask. "Wh- Who are the Mad Cows".

"Finnick can you give me a minute". He asked.

"Ok, but don't leave me hanging". The fennec replied.

Nick lowered the phone, he gulped and he knew Judy would react to what he will say. "When Finnick and I first met, we had this idea to make tons literally tons of money, and to do that we had to get a loan. None of the prey animals were willing to give us a chance, so we had no choice but to go to a gang known as the Mad Cows and the leader Mr. Berdés, worked for a polar bear named Koslov. And when he saw there was no potential for us, it was too late, we had already went off with the money. He came after us, I told Finnick to run for his life, but for me well, he nearly broke my neck. Finnick, he knocked Koslov out, letting me escape. He saved my life, and I'll never forget it.

Judy was in tears when the fox looked up. He placed his arms around the bunny, as he started sniffling. Judy tearfully said. "I'm so sorry Nick, I wish i was there for you".

"It's ok I'm fine now". Nick replied, showing a slight smile.

"NICK!". The fennec shouted down the phone.

"Sorry, Sorry". Nick responded. "Anyway, where are you now?". The red fox asked.

"I'm near Snarlbucks opposite city hall". Finnick responded.

"Okay, see you there". The fox hung up as Judy said. "City hall it is then".

"Uh huh". Nick commended. Judy Threw her foot on the accelerator, as Judy rolled down the window. Because they had been driving in the opposite direction, Nick thought it would be a good idea to say. "Like i said, bad driver".

The fox noticed Judy's smirk as he realized his mistake. "Oh no no no wait-". Judy slammed on the brakes before Nick could finish his sentence. As The concussed fox regained his thoughts he smirked and said. "Sly bunny".

"Dumb fox". Judy giggled.

"You know you love me".

"Do I know that, yes, yes I do". The two both smiled at each other before they simultaniously pressed snouts together.

Nick opened his eyes to see a green light on the traffic lights. Nick and Judy broke away from each others mouths, and focused on driving once again.

They spotted Finnick's van and Judy proceeded to park up next to it.

"Do you think he'll know anything about the case". Judy asked.

"He has to know something". Nick responded.

Judy knocked on the door of the van and soon enough, It slammed open.

"Who is it!". The fennec shouted. "Oh rabbit it's you, where's Nick?"

"Right here". Nick walked into his line of sight.

"Ahh Nick, I think I've got the location of the Mad Cows".

"Where do you think they are". Nick replied wanting his revenge.

Judy could see how tense he was, so she tried to reassure him. "Nick, I know I wasn't there for you then, but I'm here now, so don't worry about anything".

"Thanks, Carrots". Nick was relived because of what she had said.

"So are you like a couple now or what?". Finnick said looking confused.

"Yeah I guess we are". Nick responded. looking down at the rabbit.

"So, about the location of these Mad Cows". Judy asked.

"Ah, right". Finnick replied. "Yeah, I've tracked them down to a mansion in the meadowlands, here, I got the blueprints to it".

Judy was suprised at how Finnick aquired the blueprints. She had questions of the legality of it, but she let it slide, for now.

"If we can infiltrate the building, we can probably find clues to the where the hyena is being held in the upstairs study". Nick commented.

"I just hope were not too late". Judy said with caution.

Nick took control and said. "So the plan is to infiltrate the building and find clues to the hyena's whereabouts. Got that?". He asked Judy and Finnick.

"Yeah". They both replied.

"I'll drive you there in my van". The fennec spoke up. "If they see a police cruiser they'll shoot it down.

Nick and Judy nodded in agreement, as they climbed into the front seats.

Finnick took out a breath, as they drove off into the distance.


	5. The Mansion In The Meadows

**CONTENT WARNING:**

 **This chapter contains guns and violence and some of the chapters after that aswell, but I'm not sure if I should bump up the rating to T.**

 **Hey Fanfictionistas (Is what I'm going to be calling you now, well unless you don't like it).** **This chapter, I'm going to looking at how powerful Judy can be and Nick's reaction to it. Also I'm adding some comedic vibes to the story, as I think it would enhance the chapter, a bit (I hope).**

 **Also, let me know if you want a chapter a week or every two like I am doing now.**

 **Thats it for me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: The Masion in The Meadows.**

As the van neared the meadowlands, Finnick said. "I hope you know what you're getting into". He warned the two, while focusing on the road aswell.

"We do, but it's our job to serve and protect this city". Judy positively replied.

The sunny day when they had left savannah central, had filled up with ominous looking clouds as they pulled up a few hundred yards away from the mansion.

"Look". The fennec spoke up. "Nick, Judy. You might not like this but er', well, see for yourself". Finnick hopped out of the van and opened the back to reveal multiple guns, from pistols, to shotguns.

"Woah". Nick was amazed he had never seen this before, while Judy's face was filled with rage. _He had all these guns from the black market, just strewn across the van like_ _this_. She thought to herself. She wanted to arrest the fennec, but he was helping the job a lot. So she let him off... Again.

"Hey can I take this one?". Nick asked, looking at a Golden Eagle like a kit in a toy store.

"No, That one's mine". The fennec said not wanting any paws touching it.

"Okay". The red fox replied. reaching for a 9mm handgun instead.

"I guess I'll take this one". Judy said, while grabbing a desert eagle and a silencer, which she attached to the weapon as soon as she found out how.

Finnick looked at the size of the gun compared to the rabbit, he grinned however decided not to say anything, as a suprise.

"So, we ready to go?". Judy asked Nick.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Carrots". The red fox responded.

They two held paws as they started creeping towards the mansion.

Finnick chose to stay and said. "I'll be your getaway driver just in case". Keeping as close to his van as possible.

Judy smirked at Finnick's attachment to his van, while still concentrating on the mission ahead. As they approached the colossal sized mansion, Nick noticed a crack in the woodwork, which would save them time trying to break in through one of the windows.

The fox signalled Judy to sneak in and scout forward to see if the coast was clear.

Before she snuck through she looked directly into his emerald green eyes and said. "I love you Nick".

Nick looked worried, as he feared he would never see those purple amethyst eyes ever again.

"I'll be fine". Judy reassured the fox and kissed him on the neck again. Before Nick could realize what could happen to her, she was already gone.

Nick poked his head through the gap in the wood, to see what was happening, but all he saw were a few bulls on the floor, groaning in pain. "Wow erm', ok". He said in amazement. Nick was genuinely suprised he had never seen that side of Judy before. It made even more intrested in her abilities.

The astonished fox heard the sound of the front door opening and sure enough, Judy was there, thumping her foot on the ground. "What took you so long". She giggled.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?". The stunned fox asked in awe.

"I am more than just a carrot farmer you know". She replied. "Anyway let's go, we still gotta find that hyena".

"Oh yeah, right". Nick struggled to say, while looking at the defeated bulls once again.

"C'mon, if we get upstairs we might be able to find a computer and locate where this hyena is". Judy commented, as she ran towards the oversized staircase.

"Hey wait up". Nick said, trying to catch up with the swift rabbit.

When Nick was next to her, she signalled the fox to scout the area and look for a computer. However she said. "Be prepared to engage and remember, find it by any means necessary".

"Got it". Nick replied. He snuck up the staircase and as he reached the top, he looked around to see no bulls, or any animals for that matter. It seemed too quiet to be true, _could there be an ambush_. He thought to himself. _Hmm... I better be careful, sneak around the side maybe? No, too dangerous, they might see me through the doorway on the right._ However after a few more seconds, the cunning fox concocted a plan to hug the wall on the right, climb onto the doorframe and hop into the office chair. "Perfect". The sly fox muttered as he slid down a few stairs to give Judy the paws up.

"Good going there partner". Judy complemented the fox.

The two clambered to the top of the stairs as Nick imformed the rabbit about the plan of action.

"Okay, you go first and I'll follow". Judy stated.

"Got it". Nick responded. Midway through his excellent plan he heard a mysterious voice say in the distance. "Hey, did you hear that".

"I don't know, go check it out". another faint voice replied.

Nick heard footsteps that were growing closer and closer. soon enough, there was an 9ft bovine bull just beneath him. The bull scanned the area and walked away in disbelief.

Judy let out a sigh of relief, that her partner was safe. Nick hopped down from the top of the doorframe and clambered onto the premium office chair. Nick thought to himself. _Huh, i guess if you run a crime syndicate like this, you would have a chair this comfy_. The distracted fox re-concentrated on the plan, while Judy scurried across the floor and then joining Nick on the luxury chair.

Nick was relived to see that the computer was running. At least that saved them time.

MEANWHILE:

On patrol, a wombat noticed Finnick's van in the distance and decides to investigate the vehicle.

The small fennec spots the wombat and climbs into the back of his van to retrieve a baseball bat.

As the wombat was unknowingly walking towards his demise, Finnick was holding the bat up ready to strike.

The wombat opened one of the back doors to the van, only to briefly see a baseball bat being swung towards him.

Knocked out, Mr Berdés' workman fell to the floor. However when the fennec checked his dog tags, he realized he had just knocked out one of his old crime buddies, Oswald. Desperate to cover the mess up, Finnick placed a blanket over the wombat's unconscious body hoping no one would see it.

IN THE MANSION:

Judy was searching through all the files she could find, but none were related to the missing mammal case, not even the crime sydicate at all. Just as they were about to stop searching and abort the mission, Nick noticed a hidden file, but when Judy tried looking through it there were only encrypted files. She had a thought and said. "If we can get these files back to the ZPD, we can decrypt them and find out where that hyena is".

"Great idea". Nick replied, while he searched his belt for a memory stick. "Aha". He said as he found a rectangular USB and proceeded to insert it into the pc.

He clicked send on the desktop and the files started to transfer over to the empty memory stick.

"Hey! Who goes there!". A bovine bull yelled down the corridor. Judy equipped her desert eagle, ready for combat, while The startled fox ducked under the desk for cover.

The bull shot a few warning bullets, but Judy knew they needed time to transfer all the files. So, she took aim and...

BANG! The kick that fired back on the rabbit nearly knocked her over.

Nick instinctively poked his head over the desk to see if Judy was okay and sure enough, she was fine. Looking back to the screen it was at sixty-seven prcent.

Another array of bullets were fired and when she heard of clicking chambers, she emptied her reserve magazine into the hallway trying to buy time for Nick.

"Carrots!". Nick shouted as he threw his handgun over to the rabbit.

Thanks Nick!". Judy replied. She fired a few more rounds into the mix of bulls.

"Argh!". An injured bull screeched in pain.

The rain of bullets stopped for a moment as the file transfer hit 98%, 99%, 100%. "Carrots, let's go!". Nick notified Judy.

"Okay, c'mon hurry!". Judy replied, ushering Nick to escape as fast as he could.

Nick ran to the staircase, impatiently waiting for the rabbit to join him.

Judy picked her moment and ran. halfway past the corridor, the same bull that Judy shot, fired back with a bullet that grazed her arm, burning her nearby fur to a crisp.

She fell to the ground next to the staircase, still in reach of Nick's grasp.

"Judy!". Nick shouted as he grabbed hold of the injured rabbit and noticed blood dripping down the side of her arm, where it was burned. Nick carried her downstairs and past the bulls on the ground, hoping that she would be alright. They ran out the front door and in the direction of Finnick's van.

Seeing the reaction to her injury, she was thankful to have such a caring fox as her partner. She struggled to gain enough energy to kiss his neck and say. "Thank you, Nick".

Finnick saw Nick carrying Judy, he knew something was wrong. He reached for the opposite door and pushed it open.

Nick carefully placed the rabbit onto the middle seat and worryingly said. "Judy's been shot".

"What! How serious is it?". The concerned fennec asked as his eyes widened, at the sight of blood dripping down her arm. This was his best friend's partner, he couldn't just stay out of it.

"Not too serious, I think. It's just a graze, burned her a bit, oh god, Carrots are you alright".

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay". Judy struggled to respond.

The fennec noticed multiple bulls storm out of the mansion, one of them warned the worried red fox. "We know where you live, Wilde!". Finnick reacted, and reversed out of the driveway.

Reaching the end of the private road, The fennec did a U turn and drove off as fast as he could into tundratown.

"I'm so sorry Carrots, it shouldn't have been you that got shot. Infact, we should have never taken that case, because I just can't stand you being being injured". Nick looked at the wound again, gulping at the sight of it.

Finnick was suprised that a tough guy such as Nick, could be so caring.

"Thanks Nick. But our job is to make the world a better place ". Judy said as she kissed his neck once again.

"Hey Nick, they know where you live, you need to find a safe house or they'll kill you, they'll kill her".

Nick gulped again, he knew he couldn't stand his partner getting hurt again, or being killed.

Finnick was cautious with what he said, he didn't want to worry him even more. The fennec looked back at the road, he was hoping that they wouldn't discover the unconscious wombat in the back. However, Nick was too focused on staying by Judy's side, all the way back to the ZPD.


	6. Recovery Ward

**Hey Fanfictionistas, I'm sorry about the long wait but I am still going to be releasing another chapter this month.**

 **It is confirmed that Nick will be meeting Judy's family next chapter and I'll have my own take on it. There isn't much news at the moment, but I'm sure a lot of you will like this next chapter which I will release before October. Also check my profile for any updates like when I'm going to release a new chapter or ideas that I'm not sure on so you can leave your opinion.**

 **Anyway that does it for now and I hope you enjoy. ;)**

 **Chapter 6: Recovery Ward.**

The doors to the ZPD slammed open as Nick rushed in with the injured rabbit in his arms, Finnick trailing behind him towards the healthcare wing of the building.

Dr. Wolf, resting next to the doors noticed the burn on Judy's forearm from a mile away and quickly held open both doors allowing the two foxes to run through, Judy in Nick's arms. "What happened?". Dr. Wolf questioned the worried red fox as he ran beside them.

"Officer hopps has been burned by a bullet". Replied the tense fox.

"and my van has a bullet hole in it but I guess we'll worry about that later". Finnick said trying to relieve everyone about the situation.

"In here". Dr. Wolf opened the door on their right shortly after to reveal an array of machines.

"Oh please dont let it be that serious". Nick said biting his toungue.

"Don't worry it's just a graze, she'll be better within the hour However". Dr. Wolf turned to Judy as Nick placed her on the hosptial bed. he inspected her arm and warned. "The burn hit your nervous system pretty hard, so your whole left arm will be extremly prone to pain in the next couple days, basically don't bump it on a wall or a door, just rest it". Dr. Wolf reassured the rabbit who looked happy for someone who had half their forearm burned.

"Oh it'll be nothing, just a scratch at that". Judy optimisticly replied.

Finnick decided to keep silent because A. He didn't want to interrupt their moment and B. He didn't wnat them to know about the wombat tied up in the back of his van.

"So, have you still got the memory stick?". Judy asked the fox trying to keep his smile of relief to himself.

"Yeah, I have it right here". Nick responded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a promising looking memory stick.

Judy focused into Nick's emerald eyes as she said. "You give those files to Chief Bogo to decrypt them, i'll be walking within the hour so you can go back home and rest".

"Okay carrots". The fox replied as he turned to the exit of the room

Finnick remembered the last words those bulls shouted. _Whe know where you live Wilde!_. "Nick you can't go back". Finnick said, cutting him off from the exit of the room, concerned for Nick's safety.

"Wh- Why not?". Nick abruptly asked.

"Remember, those bulls knew where you live, even after this long". Finnick warned the red fox.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to find a safe house". Nick stated.

"Nick, I think I know just the place for you to ward out for a few nights". Judy commended.

"Oh great, good work partner". The red fox said, pleased. "Anyway I've still got to give these files to Bogo and Finnick?".

"Uh huh". The fennec replied.

"Thanks for the work you did today and, I'll buy you a new door as a return favour because, well there's a hole in it".

"Aw thanks man". Finnick thanked, in a better mood as he walked out of the ZPD and into the night, Nick watching him to make sure he didn't steal anything.

"No problem". Nick replied letting his smile show as he walked over to the door. "Carrots?". He questioned before he left.

"Yeah?". Judy replied.

"You did really well today, better than me. All I want to say is, Thank you".

"Thats what we all do isn't it, make the world a better place". Judy giggled, still in a bit of pain.

"I'll see you in a bit Carrots". Nick said, relieved that he got his emotions off his chest without letting everyone know. The fox smiled at Judy before he dashed off into Bogo's office.

Dr. Wolf waited for Nick to head upstairs before saying "I'm so sorry for being silent all that time, I just didn't want to interrupt".

"Oh it's fine". Judy replied.

"I know it can be a bit boring sitting in a hospital bed for an hour so you can use this". Dr. Wolf walked over to the countertop and retrived a wolf-sized laptop, carrying it over to Judy's bed and propping it up on a table next to it. " Sorry it's a bit large however, it has got ZooTube on it and if you get bored of that, you can always go on browser games".

"Thank you". Judy said.

"It was the least i could do". Dr wolf walked towards the door exiting the room. "I'll be back in around half an hour to see how your doing". The wolf said as he left the room.

Nick had just reached Chief Bogo's office because there was the faint sound of gazelle music emmiting the room. The fox rolled his eyes then knocked on the door.

"Not Now!" A deep voice bellowed from the room as Bogo switched off his phone and stuffed it under his desk.

"It's Ofiicer Wilde, Chief". The fox replied.

The door immediately swung open to reveal the 8ft Buffalo. "Oh, Nick, um... C'mon in".

The fox shut the door behind him and procceded to walk up to Chief Bogo's desk.

"You didn't hear any of that, did you?" The Buffalo Embarrasingly asked.

"Every bit". Nick replied as he covered up his mouth to stop him smirking.

"Urgh" Bogo groaned while dragging his hand down his face. "Anyway, did you bring any evidence or anything that might point to this case being sovled.

"Yes in fact and I have it right here". Nick commended as he pulled out the memory stick from his pocket.

As Chief Bogo acquired it from the fox he asked. "What type of files are on it".

"Encrypted ones. We figured since no others had any use to them, these were bound to have something related to the case".

"Good work Wilde". Bogo complemented.

"Well it wasn't all me, Judy helped more than ever but, all that help took a toll on her".

"Why what happened?". Chief Bogo asked, concerned.

"A bullet grazed her arm burning half of it".

"Ouch, is she recovering well though?".

"Yes, she's fine. Dr. Wolf said she could go within the hour". Nick responded.

"Anyway we better get these files to the decryption department". Bogo stated as he opened the door for Nick to head over to the decryption wing.

The red fox got a first glimpse of the room, a wall of glass with rows and rows of computers behind it. Nick opened the door allowing Chief Bogo to enter aswell.

"Alright, Officer Wilde has brought back some encrypted files on this memory stick now, we don't know how difficult this will be to decrpyt but, get it done by tomorrow and you all get a bonus.

He tossed the memory stick over to a badger by one of the computers as the fox and the buffalo left the room.

Bogo instructed Nick to go back down and make sure judy will return home tonight.

The fox approached the healthcare wing of the ZPD and entered the room Judy was in.

Judy was still on the bed researching history of the ZPD, while Dr. Wolf was analysing Judy's immune system on the computer.

Dr. Wolf noticed that Judy's immune system was working incredibly fast and said to the two. "Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, I think you'll be able to go home now, so long as I cover up the wound.

"Oh thank you Dr. Wolf". Judy happliy exclaimed.

"Okay Officer Hopps, this will only sting for around 2 minutes". Dr. Wolf grabbed a bandage and a cloth soaked in bacitracin, while Nick sat beside her as Dr. Wolf wrapped the cloth around the burn.

Judy immeadiately felt her forearm start to hurt, Nick taking hold of her right paw to help her get through the stinging.

Soon after the pain started to wear off and Dr. Wolf could wrap the bandage around the cloth. "There you go, you should be able to walk home now.

"Once again, thanks, I appreciate it". Judy said.

"No problem, it is my job". Dr. Wolf replied.

Judy managed to get off the bed and stand up, Nick helping her to the door.

Nick turned to Dr. Wolf and said. "Thanks for helping my partner out doc, I was worried sick when we arrived".

Dr. Wolf nodded to Nick as the two walked out the main doors of the ZPD.


	7. The Hopps Family

**Hey Fanfictionistas,**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of chapter's recently so here come the excuses.**

 **Excuse 1: I've had to change my computer and setup everything on there with took a few days.**

 **Excuse 2: I haven't been finding time to write and I wasn't enjoying writing fanfiction for a while.**

 **Final Excuse: I improvise all of my chapters, I don't plan anything or have any chapters backed up. However, I've learned from my mistakes and are now starting to back up chapters.**

 **Hope you don't hate me too much and expect more chapters coming out ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews and I improve based upon those reviews so keep leaving them.**

 **Chapter 7. ;)**

"Okay Nick," Judy said looking the fox deeply into his eyes. "You need to find a safe-house right?"

"Yeah, and fast". Nick replied, all his attention focused on helping the recovering rabbit.

"Okay then, just up here". Judy relieved the red fox.

Nick finally looked up at where he was and saw Judy's apartment door right infront of him. "You said this was a safe-house". Nick stated.

"Yeah, safe house, with a space in the middle, a house that is safe".

"Sly bunny". Nick smirked. "Look, I'm gonna go get some water, I'll be back in a minute".

Judy rolled her eyes, however she noticed that the door was unlocked. "Hmmm...". She opened the door anyway as she might not have locked it when she left.

"MOM!". Judy looked around to see over 50 members of the Hopps family.

"Judy! Oh thank goodness you're ok, you were supposed to call everyday and we got worried and in the city there's all sort's of un-savoury anim-a-l-s...". Shocked at the sight of Nick walking into the room, she instinctively pulled her daughter away from the fox and towards her.

"Well look who brought some breakf-a-s-t...". Stu walked in, interrupted by Nick's towering stature. He slowly staggered over to Judy and said. "Uhh.. Judy there's a fox in your house".

"There is indeed". Nick replied.

"Dad, he's with me it's okay". Judy commended.

"You brought a fox to your home?". Stu questioned Judy.

"He's more than a fox, dad". She responded.

"Sweet cheese and crackers he's your boyfriend!".

"Er' ya know what, this has been great, I was actually just leaving". Nick stepped in.

"No wait". Judy said, trying to prevent him from exiting the apartment.

"I'ts fine". Nick reassured Judy

"Honey if the fox wants to leave". Stu stuttered.

"No look he is not, the fox, his name is Nick and he helping me solve a big case and he is my friend and if anyone is uncomfortable being in the same room as him, there's the door".

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other, as this could be just a friendship, or maybe more.

"Anyway, did anything happen today, a- are you okay?".

"Yes I'm fine, nothing bad happened". Judy reassured the family.

One of Judy's younger brothers changed the channel onto the news channel. " _And in other news, a case involving, Lt. Judy Hopps and, Officer Nick Wilde turned bad, after Officer Hopps was shot at the scene._ ".

"What!". Bonnie shrieked as she looked directly at Judy. "Are you in any pain?".

"No I'm fine, it was just a graze". Judy exclaimed.

Stu looked his daughter in disbelief. "Judy you- you lied to us?".

"No I- I-".

"Alright thats it, you need to come home with us right now, pack it up let's go". Stu concerningly stated.

"Dad, please if I-".

"No, I was worried about what might happen to you and now you've been shot and, other things". He said looking directly at the fox.

Nick gulped, at the stare that Stu gave him. "So she lied about being shot, Carrots if you don't mind".

Judy nodded at the fox and removed the bandage from underneath her sleeve, revealing the burn. The sight of it shocked everyone in the room.

"Look at that". Nick commented. "Who wouldn't lie about that, Ok, here's the thing when I first saw Officer toot toot here I thought, she's gonna get stepped on but you know what she said. Bunny's from the burrows do not get stepped on, they step up, and she has. So dad, can I call you dad, we only have a few more chances to solve this big case and ya- ya make her go back to carrotville now, gosh, we'll never know if Officer Hopps, can be a real 'good cop', will we. look all I'm saying is just, give her a chance".

Judy smiled at Nick knowing that he'll always be there for her.

"Well I guess we could give her some more time". Stu and Bon agreed.

"There you go, going home, make another baby". Nick joked.

N- now you two be careful, there is still that illegal hustler on the loose". Stu warned the two, not knowing it was Nick.

"Uhh... you could say the cops got him". Judy said trying to push Nick out of the picture as a suspect. "Bye, drive safe".

"Honey, just to clarify, he's not your boyfriend is he?".

"Out!". Judy slammed the door shut.

"I think that went well". Nick said smirking at Judy.

"I don't even know if you planned for all that but if you did". the rabbit commended.

"What?". Nick responded.

"You didn't plan for this". Judy said right before she wrapped her arms around Nick's chest and firmly pressed her snout onto his, while the fox accepted what was happening he placed one paw on her back and one behind her neck. This continued until Stu opened the door to see if Judy was safe.

"Judy?". Stu asked, mind blown at what was happening.

Nick opened his left eye only to see a suprised face staring him in his open eye. "Ahh!". Nick screamed lifting his left paw to cover both their snouts up. "Carrots, is he gone?". He asked Judy.

"No, absolutley not no, not one percent gone, he's right there". Judy replied

"Carrots, mind if I hide behind you?". Nick asked.

"Uh huh". Judy responded.

Stu looked at the two together, confused at what was happening but said. "Okay then I think we'll be leaving now, Bonnie, after you".

Judy shut the apartment door without even breaking away from Nick's gaze and looked deeper into his emerald eyes.

"I never got to ask how you got such a nice place Carrots?". Nick asked.

"Yeah I don't think you did, anyway the ZPD wanted to thank me for saving Zootopia from Bellweather, so they gave me this apartment as a reward. Same neighbours though". Judy giggled

"Too bad I didn't get anything huh...".

"But you did get this". Judy said wrapping her arms around the fox once again, but this time Nick was ahead of Judy. He held the rabbit in his paws and pressed his snout onto her's. Eventually they parted snouts and smiled at each other. you could tell they enjoyed that moment. all 17 seconds of it.


	8. Planning Permission

**Hey Fanfictionistas.**

 **Quick update: everything is now working again and I can Now pump out chapters almost every week or two. NOTE: I always upload at 12am GMT. Check my profile regulary as I usually update every two to three days.**

 **CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains minor 'suggetive themes', so I will be changing the rating to T.**

 **Anyway thats it for me and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 8: Planning permission.**

"So, I think you're staying here then huh". Judy said to Nick who was gazing at Judy's amethyst eyes, her eyes gazing right back at the fox.

"Well it looks like I am then". Nick responded. smirking at the pleased rabbit. You could tell she was enjoying his company. "Carrots this time i call first shower". The fox said adding a bit of playful banter into the mix.

"Okay, okay you sly fox, you get first shower". Judy giggled. As Nick walked towards the bathroom, Judy was only focusing on his tail moving from side to side.

Nick looked back to see if the blushing rabbit was focusing on his tail. The second she noticed the fox was looking at her she instinctively looked away to avoid detection from the fox. Nick smirked and continued walking to the bathroom.

Judy pulled out her phone and rushed over to Nick. "Carrots is something wrong?". Nick concerningly asked, when suddenly, *FLASH*. The camera on Judy's phone took a picture of the startled fox and before he recovered from the flash of Judy's phone, She had already set it as her profile picture. Still shocked, Nick said. "Ya know Carrots, you could have just asked me for a picture".

"Nah, I prefer a guenuine reation". The sly bunny giggled.

"You're right, I can't disagree with you there". Nick stated as he rushed over to the bathroom, while Judy prepared a meal for the two. Halfway through, Judy's phone started ringing, desperate to see who it was she took the phone out from her pocket and pushed accept. "Hello". Judy said.

"Hopps". Chief Bogo answered.

"Oh, Chief what is it?". She questioned.

"The files you retrived were much more encrypted than we thought, It's going to take at least a day or two".

"Oh umm... So what do we do then?". Judy asked.

"Well it looks like you've got tomorrow off actually".

"But what if something happens".

"Then you'll be the first one to know Officer Hopps. Over and out".

Judy ended the call and lay on her bed while listening to Gazelle: Try Everything. It reminded her of when she arrived in Zootopia for the first time.

After a few minutes, the water from the shower stopped flowing and Judy got up and walked over to the cooker. She began stirring once again as Nick walked out of the bathroom exposing his chest. Judy was still suprised even though she had seen him like this before. Nick glanced over at Judy's amazed bunny face and smirked at her, for this was not the first time she had been lost in a trance.

"Umm... Nick, aren't you going to put a shirt on?". Judy asked trying to prevent herself from looking at him any more.

"I thought you liked me this way". Nick joked, as he waited for a responce.

"I do, i do but it distracts me from cooking". Judy giggled.

"I can not argue with that". The fox said as he walked to Judy's undersized bed.

"Nick?". Judy asked.

"Uh huh". Nick replied.

"Have you forgotten to get your spare clothes again?".

"No, when I left I hid them in your closet".

"Clever fox". Judy muttered to herself.

"I heard that!". Nick yelled from across the apartment.

"What I meant to say was, why would you do that?". Judy denied her agreement with the sly fox.

"Of course you did". Nick said keeping his smile to himself. Judy has finished cooking by then, so she placed the soup she had cooked onto the table and Nick rushed over to the sound of plates on wood. Nick, still no shirt on started eating before Judy even sat down.

"Umm... Nick, can you put something on, I don't want to be locked onto you, i mean I do but I also want to start eating aswell.

"Okay Carrots fine, I'll get changed because I love you, Okay".

"Okay Okay, no need to play innocent there Nick". Judy said, smiling at the fox. Nick returned the smile before grasping hold of his clothes and walking over to the bathroom swinging his tail side to side all the way there, looking back and smirking at the once again blushing rabbit. The fox shaked off any water trapped in his fur before changing.

Judy looked out the window, she had never fully appreciated the view she had. She was in a highrise when all the other buildings were mostly 5 stories up, you could see the whole city from here, Sahara square, Tundra town, Rainforest discrict and most of Svannah central too. _I'm one lucky rabbit_. Judy thought.

Soon after, Nick opened the bathroom door and sat back down at the table. "Everything going good?". He asked.

"Yes". She responded. "Oh, actually I forgot to say, we've got the day off tomorrow".

"Really,". Nick questioned the bunny.

"Bogo said that those files were double encrypted and that they need another day".

"Oh, well what do you want to do tomorrow then?".

"I don't know, I guess we'll come to that". Judy said.

Nick finished his meal in almost one mouhtful, then looked at the time, it was 11:21pm. "C'mon we better get to sleep, it's nearly half eleven". Nick advised.

"Yeah, we should". Judy replied.

As Nick clambered onto Judy's bed and got comfortable, the rabbit wasn't far behind, jumping on and budging Nick so she could fit in.

"C'mon Nick get some sleep". Judy said to Nick.

"Aww do we have to". Nick innocently said.

"Whats that implying Nick?". Judy questioned the fox who was lost for words.

"Er' Nothing... Just saying we could watch a movie or something". Said the blushing fox.

"Sly fox. You're lucky I let you off". Judy feistily said, lightly punching his arm.

Nick gupled, knowing he had gone too far. The fox stayed silent until Judy had supposedly fallen asleep before gently kissing her head and saying. "I love you Carrots".

"Thanks, now I have that on the carrot pen". Judy giggled, while Nick was frozen in fear. If that got out to anyone, he'd be steamrolled by them.

"Carrots you're not going to release that to anyone are you?". Nick nervously asked.

"Don't worry I've already deleted it". Judy replied.

Nick had no choice but to take Judy's word for it. He chose to forget about it and fall asleep.

"Sly bunny". He muttered to himself.

"Dumb fox" Judy muttered to herself, both knowing they had heard each other.

Nick and Judy fell asleep simultaneously, reassured that they made the right choices.


	9. The Concert

**Hey fanfictionistas,**

 **This chapter and the one after this I've wanted to be more laid back, as to not over-stress me. I do put a lot of thought into these chapters and though I may not plan them, I do check and rewrite everything before I release them.**

 **Other than that, there's not much news in terms of me or the story however expect more suggestive monents in this story, there not going to be that serious because I'm saving them for another story.**

 **Anyway thats it from me and I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **Chapter 9.**

Judy was the first to wake up, again. With her being half awake, she jumped out of bed and skipped over to the kitchen counter and started to prepare breakfast once more for the still asleep fox. Many minutes went by with no movement from Nick, still asleep. She had just finished cooking breakfast when Nick finally opened his eyes to the sight of Judy looking at him from a distance, thumping her foot on the ground.

"Oh, Carrots, did I wake up late again?". Nick asked, looking at the impatient rabbit.

"No actually, only about ten minutes. Anyway I've made you some breakfast".

"Thanks Carrots, It means a lot". Nick thanked the rabbit.

"Oh it's nothing". Judy replied, blushing slightly.

Nick followed the rabbit to the table and sat down after Judy had. "Listen, about last night-".

"No it's fine, I didn't exactly say no did I". Judy reassured Nick.

"Phew... thats a lot off my mind". the fox said relived. "By the way, are you sure you deleted that recording from the carrot pen?".

"You're asking if I deleted some of the most meaningful words you said?".

"Yes-".

"No, I didn't". Judy flatly said.

"Sly bunny". Nick joked.

"C'mon you're breakfast is getting cold". Judy said, urging the fox to eat.

"You're right". Nick replied, starting on his food. Halfway through his meal, he finally got a glimpse of the beautiful view Judy had been given. " Carrots, I didn't realize you had such a nice view".

"Yeah it's a real gift I tell ya". Judy responded.

"Look, I may have gone too far last night, but I hope this Isn't going too far". Nick leaned forward towards the rabbit's face and Judy connected the two together, while the red fox placed his paws on Judy's shoulders and nuzzled Judy's snout, the rabbit mirroring Nick's movements. After plenty of time with each others company, they both finished their breakfast and both agreed on changing in the same room again.

Judy, who had just finished changing, the fox still struggling, decided to walk over to her bed to avoid Nick's detection. After he had equipped some cargo shorts, Judy got a glimpse of his back, still impressed that he kept himself together so well. The rabbit broke away from looking at him any longer, to not be noticed.

The fox had just changed into his less used outfit, Cargo shorts and a less green hawaiian shirt.

"You were looking at me weren't you". Nick interrogated, smirking at the same time.

"What, how did you know that?". Judy questioned the fox.

"I didn't, I just wanted a guenuine reaction". Nick snickered.

"You sly fox". Judy said to the smirking fox.

"I don't mind you know, it kind of redeems me from last night". Nick stated.

as she opened the apartment door and left the building, Nick trailing behind, still tired.

"So what do you want to do today?". Judy asked when the fox caught up with her.

"Umm... Carrots Listen, I've gotta go do something, I forgot to say it yesterday, I won't be more than 20 minutes". Nick said as he rushed off into the distance.

"Okay I'll wait at the ZPD for you!". Judy shouted hoping that Nick would hear it.

"Thanks Carrots!". The fox holwed back as he disappeared off in the distance.

Judy missed him already, but continued her walk to the ZPD. Reaching the Zootopia Police Department, Judy walked in. Despite not wearing her police uniform, Clawhauser noticed her approach his desk and said. "Officer Hopps... What are you doing here, you're off work".

"Nick went out to do something and I said I'd meet him here, is that alright?".

"Yeah sure, no problem". Clawhauser happily replied. "Oh, actually you can use the business centre if you want".

"Oh thanks, that'll pass the time a lot faster thank you". Judy replied, skipping over to the business centre. She took control of a computer and logged in.

After searching on the internet for around sixteen minutes, Judy came across a page that showed a new band called FireFox Alpha, will be passing through Zootopia tonight. The rabbit became exited for their arrival the further she looked into. _Huh, it's showing at the Savannah Central auditorium, thats only a twenty minute walk from here_. Judy thought to herself.

Right after, Nick burst through the doors of the building running straight towards Judy. The rabbit grew aware of his presence, and waved at him to come to her.

"Nick where have you been?". Judy asked the panting fox.

"Just needed to meet up with Finnick, it's all good though". Nick replied, smirking slightly.

"Anyway, did you hear about that new band passing through Zootopia?". Judy questioned.

"Yeah, I did actually". Nick replied.

Nick's smirk increased as Judy scrolled further down the page to see TONIGHT ONLY, written below. She replied with both anger and defeat. "I can't belive that they're playing for one night and it's sold out".

Nick placed his paw in his pocket. He pulled two tickets out and planted them on the desk.

"How did you- wait, did you steal them?".

"Relax Carrots, I bought em' just now".

"Who are you gonna give the other on to?". Judy jokingly questioned.

"Well I was going to give it to Flash but by the time he started cheering the concert would be over so, you can have it if you want".

"Yes, yes, yes ,yes! Thanks you, thank you ,thank you!". Judy reacted with a smile as she hugged Nick more than she ever had hugged him.

"Don't thank me yet Carrots, we still need to go to that concert".

A few hours of searching the internet later, Clawhauser walked up to Judy's desk. "Hey Judy, have you heard about FireFox Alpha?". He said, trying to hold back his squeals.

"Yeah". Judy replied with a slight smile. "Me and Nick have tickets".

Clawhauser howled in excitement. "O- M- Goodness, I could just die, I wish I had a ticket".

Nick walked up to the grinning cheetah and said. "Hey Spots, how's it going?".

"Oh Nick". Clawhauser replied. "Judy just told me you have tickets to see Firefox Alpha!".

Nick clambered onto Judy's desk and replied. "Why, that's right. That's why I bought you a ticket.

Clawhauser's face lit up as he saw the third ticket emerge from Nick's pocket. "It's yours, take it".

Clawhauser was lost for words as he took the ticket from Nick's paw.

"You're welcome". Nick said as he looked at the clock. "Carrots, it's nearly time to go".

"Go... But we've still got an hour left". Judy said, giving the fox a puzzled look.

"I figured I'd treat you to a dinner before we go to that concert".

"Aww, you are so cute together". Clawhauser commented.

"Thanks man". Nick replied, picking Judy up in his arms and nuzzling her snout. "What do you say we get outta here".

"I can't agree with you more". Judy replied, kissing his neck as the two walked down the stairs to the exit.

"Hey Nick!". Clawhauser shouted.

"Yeah!". Nick holwed back.

"Thanks for the ticket!".

"No problem bud!".

Nick exited the ZPD and placed the rabbit on her feet. "So, dinner it is then". Nick said smiling at Judy, the rabbit smiling right back.

"Let's go then" Judy said, walking away from the ZPD with Nick, paw in paw.


	10. FireFox Alpha

**Hey fanfictonistas,**

 **So, as you will see in this chapter, there is a new character called Zack. Now, I'm not sure whether to give him a bigger part or leave him as a one-shot, I guess you decide.**

 **Other than that, it's mostly smooth-going from here. As always I do apologise for being late but I'm just a bit busy (Hope you can forgive me).**

 **Anyway this chapter is one of my favourites because I really seal the bond (not suggestively) between Judy and Nick, aswell and make a new friend (Zack).**

 **But here's the chapter anyways.**

 **Chapter 10: FireFox Alpha.**

"So where do you want to go?". Judy questioned the fox of his plan of action.

"Well, there's this really nice place called Claws 'n' Rodents, if you want to go there". Nick responded.

"Sure, that sounds great". Judy excitingly exclaimed.

"Okay then, follow me". Nick said as he led the rabbit down the road. "It's just up here now".

"Good because I am starving". Judy replied, her stomach gurgling.

"Here we are". Nick said as he turned right, facing the restaurant".

"Looks great". Judy said, impatient to eat.

"Yeah, me and Finnick used to come here after a long day of work".

"You mean hustling pawpsicles". Judy giggled.

"Well...". Nick struggled to come up with an answer. "Sort of".

"Nick?". Judy asked.

"Yeah?". Nick replied.

"What happens when we find out whats one those files".

Nick gupled. "I don't know, but it can't be good".

Judy pushed her focus away from that and followed Nick into the restaurant.

They had both just finished their meals when Nick saw Finnick walking in the restaurant, looking shifty but not causing any trouble.

Nick insisted Judy had a headstart on the way to the auditorium. Promtly agreeing, the rabbit rushed off to the auditorium while Nick stayed behind to talk to Finnick.

The fennec noticed Nick shuffling over to him and walked over to the red fox. "Nick my man, what going on? I hope I didn't interrupt". Finnick asked energetically.

"No, we just finished our meals now actually. Anyway Judy and I are going to the FireFox Alpha concert. I assume you will be doing the same". Nick replied.

"Yeah well, I thought I'd treat myself to a dinner before I went. Speaking of that I need to go home and pick up my wallet".

Nick pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty over to the fennec. "There that'll do it right?".

"Nick, I can't accept this i'll go home and get it myself".

"This one's on the house". Nick said forcing the note into Finnick's Paw.

Finnick looked at Nick as he walked out of the restaurant and ran down in the direction of the auditorium. "Huh I hope he takes that much care of her". He said to himself as he sat down at a table.

Judy saw the exausted fox stumble towards him, thinking he would pass out before he got to her, she closed the gap between the two.

"I really should have done more cardio in training". Nick joked, catching his breath.

"C'mon then, otherwise were gonna be late". Judy stated as the two found their seats.

Nick sat down and intantly felt uncomfortable. He tried moving about to find a better potistion but was stuck with what he had.

Judy noticed the discomfort in him and offered to switch seats. Agreeing, the two held paws on the armrest until the show started.

Nick scanned the auditorium and saw Clawhauser tapping his paws on the floor and grinning in excitment. The lights in the auditorium went dark in an instant.

Judy said excitedly and quietly. "Nick, it's starting".

"Either that, or there's a power outage". Nick chuckled.

Judy lightly punched his arm and said. "Stop being funny".

"Okay fine". Nick snickered as a spotlight started to shine on the stage.

A blonde haired fox came out from behind the curtains wearing black jeans, a plain black T-shirt, an ice white hoodie. The hoodie was outclassed by the vibrent blue guitar he had equipped. He grabbed hold of the mic and pulled it off the stand. "We've got a great show for you tonight!". Everyone in the auiditorium cheered for the band. "First off my name is Zack and we are FireFox Alpha!". The crowd cheered louder than they had before.

"I am so sorry we cant play more shows this week, but we go on tour through the rest of Zootopia tomorrow". Zack raised his hand to quiet down the crowd. "So, without further adieu...". He paused. "FireFox Alpha!" The audience roared in excitment, as did Judy.

The songs were even better with Judy next to Nick as he listened, sometimes mouthing the lyrics to himself.

Halfway through the second song, the spotlight tuned to the crowd, eventually landing on an otter wearing a jacket and a weasel wearing a blue sweater. The weasel turned to the otter and kissed him. The crowd cheered, it's a good thing they were a couple.

Next, the spotlight unexpectedly swivled and started shining on Judy and Nick. Without warning, Judy grabbed Nick's striped tie, pulled him close and kissed him. Nick's eyes widened and his face flared up. When she was done, The shocked fox sat back down in his seat staring off into the distance as the crowd cheered even louder.

After two more songs passed, the lights came back on, Zack grabbed the mic and said. "Thank you all for coming to our show, we're gonna try to play another night as soon as we get back from our tour!". Everyone clapped and stood up as Zack retreated into the curtains.

Nick and Judy had exited the auditorium when Judy and Nick simultaneously noticed the bands tour bus parked behind the auditorium. She took off towards the tour bus, Nick slowly trailing behind.

The rabbit stopped running almost instantly to let Nick catch up. Once Nick closed the gap, he was panting heavily and sat on the ground to regain his energy. Zack looked at Judy when Nick finally stood up. Just then, a rhino wearing a black shirt saying 'SECURITY' on it in white, cut the two of them off.

"Hey Steve". Zack said walking towards the three of them, the guitar on his back. "Don't worry, they're cool".

The rhino snorted as he walked off and started helping move things into the bus.

"So what can I do for you two?". He asked placing his paws in his pockets.

"I'm Judy and This is Nick. I was wondering if you could sign my FireFox Alpha shirt". Judy asked, tilting her head.

Nick looked suprised, _where did she buy that from, she was in my sight all the time. She is really sneaky to do that_. Nick thought to himself.

"Sure". Zack said, pulling a black marker out of his pocket. He signed her shirt and then asked Nick if he wanted something signed.

Nick pulled out a shirt with the bands logo on it. "Do you think you could sign this one?". He asked.

"Sure". Zack replied taking the shirt and signing it.

Judy looked at Nick. "What, you got that one when I wasn't looking, I figured I'd get one for myself while you weren't looking". Nick snickered, smiling at Judy.

Some conversation passed when Nick said. "Carrots I'm gonna go find clawhauser, I'll meet you at the entrance, don't be too long".

Judy nodded at Nick as he took off to find the cheetah.

"You seem really nice Judy". Zack said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Thanks". Judy replied, smiling.

"Here I want you to have this". Zack said as he pulled the blue guitar off his back and signed it.

"W-what?". Judy said, stammering. "N-no. No I can't take this. I-it's too much".

"No way you keep it, I insist". Zack replied with a smile. "My brother owns a guitar shop. I can get another one from him".

"T- thank you SO MUCH!". Judy squealed with a huge smile as she hugged the blonde fox.

"Ya know, I saw you kiss that fox during the show". Zack stated.

Judy blushed. "Y-you did?". She said quietly.

"Yeah, are you two a couple?". Zack asked subtlely.

"I guess we are, but i'm worried people would judge".

"Look, my girlfriend is a bunny just like you and I love her more than anything in the world".

"Really?". The rabbit asked.

"Yeah, and my advice for you is to just confirm it, make sure you're on the same page".

"You really think so?".

"Yes, don't care about what other animals think, just go with what you feel". Zack said with a smile.

"Okay". Judy said smiling back at Zack as she turned in the direction of the entrance and walked over there. "And... Thanks for everything".

"You're welcome". Zack holwed.

When Judy was in Nick's line of sight, he noticed the oversized guitar on her back immediately. "Whoa! How did you get that!?". He asked in awe of her.

"He just gave it to me".

"Wow, okay thats cool". Nick stated gazing at the guitar.

"Look, Nick... Are we-".

"Yes we are". Nick cut her off.

"Did you even know what I was gonna say?". Judy asked suspiciously

"Are we together, yes, yes we are". Nick confirmed

"How did you know I was gonna say that". Judy questioned.

"I heard you over there with Zack".

"Oh, thats why". Judy giggled as she took Nick's paw and walked back to her apartment.

Zack observed the two and smiled, knowing he had done something good.


	11. Jack Savage

**Hey fanfictionistas,**

 **As you saw in the title of the chapter, Jack is here (yay). But here's the thing, I will be taking a much darker turn than most** **people that's all I'm saying.**

 **Also there is a teaser in these author notes (it's pretty obvious).**

 **Other than that not much is happening at this time, although in england it's bloody freezing outside.**

 **2.0 Chapter 1110 (Binary m8. Work it out)**

 **Chapter 11: Jack Savage.**

Judy opened her apartment door, Nick rushing in to get warmer from the central heating. Judy prepared some dinner while Nick was fiddling with the bath taps in the bathroom

"Umm... Carrots!". Nick howled from across the apartment.

"Yeah?". Judy replied .

"Can I have some help with this?".

"Sure". Judy said hopping over to the bathroom.

"How do you get this to work?". The fox asked, confused.

"Well, that depends on whether or not you want the water jets on or not". Judy said snickering at Nick's reaction to what she said.

"You have a jacuzzi bath, are you kidding me?". Nick stated, amazed.

"Yeah, hang on while I turn this thing on". Judy said smiling at the grinning fox".

Nick's face lit up when he saw the bubbles rise from the bathtub. "Thanks Carrots". He said as he prepared to get into the bath, Judy finishing her cooking. She clambered onto her bed and began to drift off. Halfway inbetween her consious and subconcious Nick interrupted her nap and said."You ready for dinner, I cooked some extra".

"R-really?". Judy questioned.

"Yeah, c'mon I've put it on the table".

"Thanks Nick". Judy said showing affection for the fox.

"It's my treat". Nick said walking Judy over to the table.

They had both just finished their meals when Judy had a shower and Nick reverted to no t-shirt, hoping he would make the rabbit blush.

Judy walked out of the bathroom to see a fox with no t-shirt on, trying to keep cool, she walked past Nick, avoiding eye contact and sitting on her bed. When she got a glimpse of him, her face instantly blushed and Nick, being the sly fox that he is, sat right next to her knowing her face would heat up like crazy.

"Nick, it's getting late, we should probably get to sleep". The rabbit said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, we should". Nick replied, kissing Judy on the cheek as he lifted the bed sheets for Judy to climb into the bed.

"Good night Foxy".

"Good night Carrots". Nick said as they both fell asleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Morning Carrots" Nick said waiting for the rabbit to get up.

"Hey Nick". Judy said as she opened her eyes. "Did I wake up late?".

"Nah, your fine". Nick replied helping the rabbit out of the bed.

"So, this is the day huh?". Judy asked cautious".

"I guess so". Nick gulped. "But you know, it hasn't started yet". The fox reassured.

"C'mon, we better get changed".

"Yeah, we should".

They both had changed into their police uniforms, when Judy recived a phone call form Chief Bogo.

"Mind if I speak to him?". Nick asked.

"Sure thing". Judy said as she gave the phone to Nick.

"Hello?". Nick asked after he answered the call.

"Wilde!". Bogo yelled down the phone.

"Sir!". Nick commended.

"We've got the files decrypted". Bogo optimistically said.

"Thats great sir". Nick replied".

"Enough of the sir, Wilde, you're a good detective you don't need to call me sir".

"Yes Bogo". Nick responded.

"Meet me down at the station in ten".

"No problem". Nick stated as he ended the call.

Judy looked at the fox and asked. "Are the files done?".

"yeah, we need to be down there now".

"Okay let's go". Nick said, rushing to the ZPD with his partner.

When Nick and Judy entered through the doors at the ZPD they were quickly greeted by Chief Bogo, who told them to meet him in the arms department.

"So what are we doing now Sir". Judy asked as the two followed him into the arms department.

"We've set up a new Black Ops unit to deal with this situation". Bogo said as he opened the double doos, revealing combat knives, bullet-proof vests and and assortment of handguns, drones and grenades.

"Sir, this seemes a bit excessive don't you think". Judy said looking at all the equipment.

"Not when you see what's in the encrypted files". Bogo worringly said.

"Why, what's on there?". Judy asked, worried.

"The missing mammal".

"Well thats-".

"Battered, bruised and bloody". Bogo said, forcing the words out of his mouth, despite not wanting to.

"Nick stood forward and said. "Don't worry Chief, we'll get him back".

"I hope so Wilde".

So where are we heading then". Judy asked.

"The files contained a map of the Nocturnal Discrict and an X at the edge of one of the caves". Bogo responded.

"That seems like it could be a trap". Nick commented.

"I know, so we're gonna have a team to lure them out, then you two can infiltrate them from behind".

"Sounds good sir". Judy stated as she picked up a uniform of her own, Nick doing the same.

"Black Ops cloakroom is on the other side of the hall". Bogo advised as Nick and Judy changed into their camo outfits. They had returned when Bogo wrapped a heart rate monitor around both of their arms. "In case one of you get's knocked unconsious, we can send backup". Bogo said

"Good plan Chief". Nick replied, grabbing combat knives and grenades and attaching them to his shoulder strap, The rabbit doing the same.

"Also we have two people that will be helping you". Bogo commended.

"Who?". Nick asked, wondering who they would be.

The door swung open, revealing a rabbit in black, and a Fox in camo. After Nick had focused on them, he instantly recognised Finnick as the Fox shadow but still didn't know who the rabbit was. The mysterious figure held out his paw, Nick shaking it cautiously.

"Jack Savage". The male rabbit said, introducing himself. "Secret Agent, second ever bunny on the force".

"Good to meet you". Nick commented.

"And you are?". Jack asked, looking at Judy's face directly.

"Detective Hopps, first ever bunny cop Sir". Judy replied

"Good to meet you Hopps, Wilde. Now what's the plan for this operation?".

"Well". Judy said. "We're going to have a team to lure out any ambushers, while me, Nick, Finnick and you, infiltrate the right flank".

Jack nodded his head in approval. "Sounds great to me". C'mon I've got a cruiser waiting for us.

Judy, Nick, Finnick and Jack all loaded up in the cruiser ready to set off. Nick took the wheel, Judy in the passanger seat as he put the pedal to the metal over to the Nocturnal District.


	12. The Point Of No Return

**N}:k W|at ha\/e t?ey d:#ne to y#u**

 **Chapter 12:**

The cruiser pulled up at the south entrance of the Nocturnal District, where the least traffic poured through, as this was the mainenance tunnel.

"Right, here we are". Nick said, taking the keys out and handing them to Jack. "Hey Finnick?".

"What?". Finnick replied looking over at his conveniently placed van twenty feet away.

"Why is your van here?".

"Well, I thought I'd bring some extra firepower". The fennec said as he ran over to his van and opened the back doors.

There were a range of guns, from pistols to auto rifles and even swords. The group observed the collection before grabbing what was needed.

Finnick got hold of his prized Golden Eagle and and an AK47, then strapped them to his back and waited at the entrance to the tunnel.

Jack Savage aquired a revolver and a shotgun before meeting up with Finnick.

Judy Hopps grabbed herself a few smoke grenades and a taser gun, then joined the group.

As for Nick, he took two desert eagles, a thema sensing visor, dual wield model shotguns, a serrated longsword and many remote bombs. before joining the three others, he walked over to the police cruiser and brought 4 drones, one for Finnick, Jack, Judy and himself. Making his way over to them, he recived a transmission from Chief bogo.

"Chief?". Nick said waiting for a response, letting the rest of the group hear Bogo.

"Wilde, we have the diversion squad luring them out now". Bogo said while everone heard distant gunshots in the backgroud, resonating from the tunnel itself.

"Good we're going in now". Nick responded, informing the group on where to focus down. "Alright, Jack, Finnick, you take out the power station on the west area while Judy and I search for the hyena".

All agreeing on the plan, Nick, Judy, Finnick And Jack entered the tunnel and split up to cover more area.

Finnick and Jack paired up to search the west area, while Nick and Judy paired up to search the north sector.

Finnick looked agitated, this was not the first time he had been in combat gun to gun. Stopping at a cross junction, Jack and himself scanned the area to see if the coast was clear. The two decided to move forward towards the power plant.

MEANWHILE:

Nick peeked his head out from behind a rock to see 2 armed bulls wearing a jacket with The Mad Cows logo on them, guarding a reinforced door. The red fox quickly thought of a plan and informed the rabbit on what to do.

Judy agreed and moved forward to the potistion planned, while Nick took the flank route and ended up around ten feet away to the left of the bulls.

Judy then scuttled across to the other side of the walkway, distracting the bulls and forcing them to check out what was going on. Nick trailed them for a few seconds before jumping onto the left guard and colliding the to bull heads together, knocking them unconsious.

"Phew, good plan that ". Judy complemented Nick.

"Thanks, by the way how long do you think they'll be out?". Nick asked worried they would wake up.

"I'll handle it". Judy stated, pulling the pin out of a tear gas grenade and dropping it inbetween the unconsious bovine bulls. "They won't be getting up until there behind bars now". Judy said proudly.

"C'mon we better get moving". Nick said moving deeper into the tunnels of the Nocturnal District.

IN THE POWER PLANT:

Jack signaled Finnick to scout ahead while also securing any flank routes with tripwires linked to his PDA.

The fennec returned to the blue eyed rabbit and said. "All right coast is clear, if we can shut the power off around here like Nick said, we're going to have a huge advantage".

"Yeah, you're right but we're gonna have to make sure no-one turns it back on". Jack said trying to come up with something that could work. "I have an Idea".

"Say it". Finnick stated waiting for the plan.

"I can put a drone into lock mode and leave the camera on, if anyone comes near the power plant they'll trigger the tripwires and that'll send the camera feed to me and we can stop it".

"That's actually really good". The fennec fox said, a bit jealous that he didn't think of that but, pleased anyway.

Jack Savage and Finnick set up what they had planned and shut off the power, then rushed over to Judy and Nick leaving no trace.

Judy noticed the two running over to them and waited for them to come closer before asking. "You lads shut off the power?".

Jack then replied. "Yeah, and I've set up a drone so I'll record anyone trying to turn the power back on".

"Great, then let's go but be stealthy, Nick and I spotted some guards down that hallway". Judy said keeping her voice down.

the group of 4 traveled down the hallway eventually reaching the junction that Nick saw the guards at. "So" . Nick stated. "I think, Carrots, you throw a few smoke bombs down the two corridors and I activate the thermal sensor and fire some shots down the halls while everyone rushes to the exit of the maintenance tunnels".

"Good thinking there Wilde". The male rabbit said, while simultaneously readying himself for then plan to take action.

Judy tossed a smoke grenade down each hallway as Nick activated his thermal scanner. Isntantly spotting the bulls shooting wildly down the corridors, he took shots at their hooves, rendering them unable to fire. Jack, Finnick and Judy crossed the hall safely. As Nick ran out of ammo in his desert eagles he hopped over to the other side with no injuries.

"We better move fast before they call for backup". Judy informed, leading the group to a large metal door with no way to pass through it.

Finnick recognized the pattern on the gate lock, thinking he could crack it, he walked up to the panel and asked for a boost from Nick.

Before he did, The red fox said. "Be careful Finnick, you must be at least three feet to hack the door".

"You say that again and I'll bite your face off!". Finnick retaliated, defensive of his height.

"Okay you big baby, do you need daddy to lift you up". Nick snickered.

"Very funny slick Nick the Di-".

"Finnick!". Judy interrupted him midway through his insult. "Can you hack the thing or not".

"Easily". The fennec replied. showing off.

Nick gave Finnick a boost and the door was open in seconds.

What they saw next flipped their thoughts on this mission up-side down.

Nick looked at what he saw and said...

This is not good..."...


End file.
